supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagon (The Primordials)
Dagon is the third Prince of Hell and the eighth demon to exist overall. She was turned after Mundus, Lilith, Alastair, Sin, Legion, Ramiel, and Azazel. Biography Dagon was the eighth demon to be corrupted by Lucifer. She was, along with the other Princes of Hell, chose to be Lucifer's successors known for being incredibly sadistic and cruel. Among all demons she looked up to Mundus the most, viewing his cruelty to souls damned to Hell as an inspiration to the other demons and not recognizing he simply viewed them as the only beings worth punishing, as they were damned. One day, when Lilith began twisting souls into demons, Mundus left and Dagon felt betrayed. She, along with Ramiel and Asmodeus, left Hell to live on Earth, not paying attention to the issues between Heaven and Hell. Powers & Abilities As a Prince of Hell, Dagon is one of the strongest demons to ever exist. Among demonkind, Dagon is only surpassed by White-Eyed Demons and her older siblings. * Low Tier Cosmic Awareness: Dagon has a profound understanding of creation, but is unaware of current events due to lack of interest. * Immortality: Like all demons, Dagon is unable to die from old age or disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Dagon is unharmed by conventional weaponry and most mystical weapons. She can only be killed by beings stronger than her, The Colt, and certain divine weaponry. * Super Strength: As a Prince of Hell, Dagon is incredibly strong and can overwhelm normal angels, all demons except White-Eyed Demons and her older siblings, and all monsters except the Alpha Dragon, Eve, and the Leviathan. Like most demons, Dagon would be quickly overwhelmed by Mundus if facing him alone. * Teleportation: Dagon can teleport almost anywhere in existence without effort. Vulnerabilities Dagon is an incredibly powerful demon but has an assortment of weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Beings: The first five entities can instantly destroy Dagon. * Amara: As an entity equal to the four Archangels, Amara can instantly destroy Dagon. * Archangels: Lucifer is his creator and can destroy any demon in existence with ease, as can his brothers. * Archreapers: Malthael could reap Dagon with ease. * Demiurge: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a Mortal, a Demiurge is able to destroy Dagon with ease. * [[Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|'Horsemen of the Apocalypse']]: The younger horsemen can affect Dagon with their non-specific powers and destroy her with an equal amount of effort as the Archangels. * Leviathan: The original monsters can overwhelm Dagon. * Nephesh: Like the Leviathan, a pure Nephesh can outmatch and kill Dagon. A corrupted Nephesh would have varying results against her depending on their traits. * High-Tier Angels: Fully powered Seraphim and Grigori are able to equal Dagon, if not destroy her. * Mundus: According to Sin, defeating Mundus would require at least two White-Eyed Demons and Legion later said that it would take the remaining Princes of Hell to even the odds enough to win, therefore, Mundus is capable of quickly overpowering and killing Dagon in an individual fight. * White-Eyed Demons: The first demons are slightly stronger than a Prince of Hell. Weapons * Primordial Weapons: The personal weapons of God, Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon can destroy Dagon instantly. * Hand of God: If Dagon is subjected to the power of a Hand of God she would turn to ash. * Archangel Weapons: The personal weapons of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel can destroy Dagon with ease. * Archangel Blade: The strongest variant of the angel blade, this weapon can kill Dagon. Other * Devil Trap: Dagon can be contained by a Devil Trap. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:High-tier Demons Category:Prince of Hell Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters